


Get His Attention

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, lee!geralt, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ler!jaskier, ticklish!Jaskier, ticklish!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jaskier was determined to get Geralt’s attention, no matter what it took.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Get His Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this one was really fun lol. My lee Geralt is still really inconsistent but look me in the eyes and try to convince me that Jaskier's worst spot isn't his thighs, I dare you lol. This was for the prompts:
> 
> 21\. “What are you so afraid of?”   
> 8\. “Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled.”

It was an accident. Geralt truly _had_ forgotten, no one had touched him in such a kind, unconcerned way in so long, and of course the first person to do so _would_ be the first to rediscover this fact.

Geralt was ticklish.

And now Jaskier knew.

He was moaning and groaning trying to get Geralt’s attention, now that they had settled down for camp as afternoon turned to evening and the sun began to set. Geralt had settled down to tend to his swords, leaving Jaskier to pull out some jerky and bread to satisfy his stomach that had been growling since an hour ago. But now, with his hunger sated, Jaskier was restless and determined to get Geralt’s attention one way or another.

He’d started soft, sidling up to Geralt’s back and pressing feather-light kisses trailing up and down his neck. Geralt had simply hummed in acknowledgement and continued on with his task. Then, Jaskier had tried to tempt him with food, to no avail. He could eat later, and witchers could go a rather long time between meals, if needed. And then Jaskier simply started pouting, sidling up to his back once more, head on Geralt’s shoulder and arms wrapped carefully around his torso.

“Geralt!” He whined. “I will simply _perish_ if you don’t pay attention to me _right now_!”

“How unfortunate,” Geralt muttered absentmindedly.

Jaskier gasped dramatically. “Why you--”

He sputtered for a few moments before some kind of (painfully _human_ ) instinct must have taken over and he simply scribbled his fingers into Geralt’s skin where they rested on his stomach. Geralt yelped -- against all his training, _yelped_ \-- and dropped his sword and whetstone.

“Jaskier,” he growled.

“Oh!” Jaskier said excitedly, tightening his grip around Geralt’s middle. “Oh, this is _wonderful_.”

“Be careful,” Geralt said, slowly picking up his sword again. “You’ll regret it.”

Jaskier pressed his smirk into Geralt’s neck and spoke against the skin. “Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled.”

Geralt’s eyes went wide and he barely had the chance to set his sword back down _nicely_ before Jaskier’s hands were digging back into his stomach. Geralt doubled over and snorted, and Jaskier followed him, staying pressed up close against his back.

“How have you been hiding this for so long?” Jaskier laughed.

“I forgot!” Geralt said, answering honestly as he twisted from side to side to try and dislodge Jaskier.

Broken chuckles escaped him, as much as he tried to keep them in. He made the mistake of raising a hand to cover his mouth, hoping to muffle the embarrassing sounds. The second the way was clear, Jaskier’s nimble fingers shot up into his armpit and scratched away at the hollow. Geralt’s arm came crashing back down and his suddenly booming laughter escaped unhindered. He’d forgotten he was _that_ ticklish.

But if Geralt was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really fighting back against the playful torment as much as his squirming was trying to convince Jaskier he was. It was actually kind of... _fun_. It felt nice to just play around, especially if it made Jaskier laugh and smile like that.

Then again, speaking of Jaskier’s laugh...

Geralt toppled to the forest floor and twisted, rolling them over until he had Jaskier pinned under him and looking suddenly very sheepish and nervous. Geralt was still letting out lingering chuckles, but he gave his best attempt at a devious smile to Jaskier.

“What are you so afraid of?” He asked. “You’re the one who wanted my attention, after all.” He started squeezing at Jaskier’s sides and ribs. “I’m just giving you what you asked for.”

“Geralt, no!” Jaskier shrieked, immediately bursting into laughter. “Not like this!”

Geralt cocked his head to the side. “Oh? What about like this?” He asked, and shoved his hands up under Jaskier’s arms.

Jaskier tossed back his head and cackled, squirming madly under him, shaking his head. Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle again. Jaskier’s laugh was contagious, and hell, he was having fun. 

“Not this, either?” Geralt asked. “How do you want my attention, then? Here?”

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hips and he shot up. The only thing that saved them _both_ a nasty bump on the head was Geralt’s witcher reflexes helping him move his head out of the way in time, so Jaskier’s head collided instead with his shoulder.

“Why do you only talk to torment me?!”

Geralt shrugged. “To torment you.”

And then Geralt’s hands moved down to squeeze Jaskier’s thighs and he collapsed back to the ground, screaming more than he was laughing. He slapped weakly at Geralt’s hands whenever they moved inward, so he focused his torment on Jaskier’s inner thighs. His laughter went silent after a few moments, and Geralt finally let up.

“Evil,” Jaskier said when he’d gotten some breath back.

Geralt kissed Jaskier’s nose, the playful atmosphere sinking contentedly into his bones, then on the lips. “You got my attention.”

Jaskier smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and his legs around Geralt’s hips. “That I did. Now cuddle and kiss me, for I will surely die if I do not have affection _this second_.”

Geralt rolled his eyes but moved to the side so that he could collapse onto the forest floor next to Jaskier and pull him close. If another tickle fight broke out throughout all the kisses, that was only for them and the wildlife to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all, I hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel inclined to do so, and feel free to come hang on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
